


Cosmic Love

by metalmeisje



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Ramblings, vampire!sips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalmeisje/pseuds/metalmeisje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xephos took pride in his ability of being able to adapt to any situation. (Or: How Sips and Xephos became a thing.) (Note to the Yogscast: Do not read any of my fics on stream.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosmic Love

**Author's Note:**

> Late night ramblings about how Sips and Xephos potentially got together in our RP. I need to talk to my friend about this, see what their headcanons are, so the story might change a little - but they’re such an unlikely couple and I love to brainstorm about them. Song once again stolen, from Florence this time.

_I took the stars from our eyes, and then I made a map  
And knew that somehow I could find my way back_

Xephos took pride in his ability of being able to adapt to any situation. It had taken him some time, but being thrown onto a new, unfamiliar planet with nothing but his own clothes to account for made sure that he had learnt fast. New things, however scary they may seem at first (a half-naked dwarf that spoke a different language, a demi-god that was more than his ruffled coat and stupid pranks made him out to be, unfamiliar territories and horrific monsters), could always be dealt with.

He reminded himself of this fact once again when he found Sips on his doorstep one night, He took one look at the familiar space suit now covered in blood and the desperate look that had replaced the cocky grin, and opened the door wide. He was nothing if not a master at improvising, after all – a feat only surpassed by his ability to know when to shut up and stop asking questions.

So he did all the other things he could do: He sent Sips into the shower room of the Labs with fresh clothes (a plaid shirt and jeans that would have to do for now), made him a burger and offered him a room -  under heavy protest, of course, which he politely ignored.

When morning came, Sips looked slightly more human and a lot more defensive. Xephos chuckled softly, careful to suppress the endless questions he had about what had driven Sips to YogLabs of all places, and made coffee and small talk until Sips stopped talking about leaving and gruffly accepted to stay – for now, at least.

“Don’t think I don’t know I’m in your debt now, Silkshirt.”

“I’m sure we can figure something out, Sips. But for now, just stay. And if you feel uncomfortable, make yourself useful. Help me out in the labs, whatever you like. But we always have a place for friends.”

They slowly settled into a routine with Xephos running around the factory doing his thing and Sips watching him, mocking him when he felt at ease and quietly helping him out every once in a while. Xephos supposed he felt guilty – he never asked. He also kept quiet about the nights when Sips sneaked out, staying away until dawn and always more quiet than usual the day after. He had his suspicions – Sips and Sjin had always been inseparable and he assumed such things did not change very quickly – but he knew that questions would only damage their careful truce and held his tongue.

“Do you really need to test those machines  _again_ , Silkshirt? I’m pretty sure you figured it out about three tests ago.”

“Better safe than sorry, right?”

There was, of course, no official form of courtship between them. Their first kiss was an accident, a silly meeting of lips after one too many of Honeydew’s ales and a successful day of research that simply had to be celebrated. Xephos didn’t mind; he’d made his peace with himself a long time ago and things like these happened. He found it beyond himself to be bothered, although the courage to admit that it sparked something  _more_ inside of him was something he couldn’t quite summon. It didn’t matter either way; Sips ran like he had seen a ghost, disappearing for two days and nights.

When Sips returned, the cautious friendship they had been working on seemed be out of the question now. Sips kept to his room most days, avoiding Xephos as much possible – which was quite often, with miles of hallways for him to roam when Xephos was looking for him. Every attempt of Xephos to talk ended in icy silence and empty rooms. The spaceman could only wonder; his mind was occupied with other things most of the time, but when he sat outside at night under a blanket of stars, done with work and eager for some peace, he found that he missed the company of the other man.

The inevitable happened, as it always does. One day, Xephos was working on a particularly tricky machine and fiddling with particularly sharp equipment when Sips opened the door, looking distressed but determined. Xephos looked up sharply, not used to visitors any more, and shouted a rather crude alien curse when he cut himself with the sharp edge of his tool. He dropped it and turned his attention to his hand, unaware of the way Sips stilled in the door opening, how his eyes flared up.

He only noticed something was wrong when Sips crashed into him, dragging him from his chair and pushing him against the wall with unnatural strength, teeth bared in a snarl and no humanity left in his eyes. Xephos gasped for breath, struggled like he hadn’t done in a long time, saw stars  _oh, the stars_ before a testificate burst into the room and a dart knocked Sips out cold. A flash of sharp teeth was the last thing he saw before he sagged to the floor breathlessly.

It had been a long time since he had so narrowly escaped death, but it bothered him less than it should have; this was a  _clue_  as to what was wrong with his friend. So he went to Sips, confined to a room which was usually reserved for highly unpredictable test subjects and shackled to the wall. He sat down and asked all the questions that had inevitably risen to the surface now.

“That’s it then, Silkshirt. Ready to put me down like a dog, I gather.”

“Don’t be an idiot. Tell me everything.”

Xephos was nothing if not resourceful.

After convincing Sips that he needn’t fear for his life, no matter how often he asked for it, they took on a new routine. Other projects of the Labs were postponed or delegated and Xephos threw himself into this new mission, although he loathed to think about his friend like that. Sips gruffly agreed to the tests, the lack of usable results not deterring Xephos in the slightest. Slowly, avoidance turned into quiet companionship again, despite everything.

“If you poke me with that needle one more time, I will stab you myself.”

“I know you will. Now hold out your arm.”

“Fine. But only because you ask so nicely.”

Their second kiss happened in the break room, of all places. Xephos had pushed the fluttery feeling in his stomach aside because there were bigger things to think of, content with the fact that Sips was at least no longer avoiding him and had trusted him enough to share with him what he thought was his most horrible side. But when he was getting a coffee (the coffee machine finally had a good day and no one had even sprouted tentacles yet), Sips backed him into a corner and kissed him roughly, almost as if he didn’t want to.

“This is a bad idea and you are an idiot. A reckless, naive idiot. You know that, right?”

“Do I look like I care, Sips?”

“Doesn’t make you any less reckless.”

“I don’t hear you complaining.”

“You’re really annoying when you’re smug, Silkshirt.”

The shocked gasp of Honeydew and his footsteps hurrying away again made it official.

_Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too  
So I stayed in the darkness with you_


End file.
